Promise of Safety
by SpeRaeAqua
Summary: The Titans have gone missing it has been 2 years sense any of them have been seen last. Aqualad and Speedy have been living together during the 2 years but when Aqualad comes upon one of the others in need of help how is that going to effect Aqualad’s and


The Titans have gone missing it has been 2 years sense any of them have been seen last

The Titans have gone missing it has been 2 years sense any of them have been seen last. Aqualad and Speedy have been living together during the 2 years but when Aqualad comes upon one of the others in need of help how is that going to effect Aqualad's and Speedy's relationship.

Opening notes: Please note the 'M' rating on this one folks. It's all in here. Swearing, violence, drug use, nudity, sex, mite be drinking, and sappy, sappy fluff. After all that bad stuff, yes, this is a love story. Deal with it.

**Promise of Safety**

**Chapter 1**: Rain Storm starts with surprise

Garth looked over at Roy he was reading a book and just warring his over sized jeans. It was just a normal day for both of then. Garth glanced over at the clock it read 12:25 Garth stood up "ok I have to go to work"

Roy looked over at the clock "you know we are fine on money, you could just take this Saturday off."

"I know, I am only going to work until 4 today." Garth said as he put on his coot. He walked over to Roy on the couch gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "I will bring back some pizza for diner" with that Garth opened the door and left

Roy whet back to read his book when he remembered that there was going to be a big rain storm. He quickly ran after Garth "Garth!!" Roy yelled

Garth was getting the motorbike started as he looked up "what?"

"There is going to be a big rain storm coming in this afternoon you might want to see if you can come back sooner" Roy said form the door

"Ok I will see if I can come back sooner" Garth watched Roy go back in the house then Garth quickly started up the motorbike.

The motorbikes come from Titans towers after the Titans had split up. Garth had kept his and Roy had kept his. It made it nice when Roy went to work and Garth was not even up and When Garth whet to work Roy was not home yet. Garth looked at the motorbike he realized that he had not seen any of the Titans except for Roy from that day when things when bad. Garth thought back to that day the Titans and Titans East were all working on the mission together. Dr. Light had been gathering electricity when they finely found him, he was so powered up but no one realized how much power he had. Robin was leading the fight, when Cyborg had gotten close to Dr. Light his arm was going off he hit some batons that is when he realized how much power was in the suite. At the same moment Starfire screamed but it was not her who was hurt robin was on the ground his body did not move when Starfire went to go over to robin Cyborg stopped her. Dr. Light was laughing but then he stopped he looked at his suite it was burning up, every thing started to shake then it all went blank. Next thing was waking up in the hospital the doctors said that Robin had gone missing and the rest of the titans were in the hospital. By the time we were realest Starfire was nowhere to be found and with out Robin the Titans just fell apart.

Garth finally come to a pet store. He went a round back to the back door, stopped his motorbike chained it to a poll. He thought that it was funny that out of any store he could work at he had picked the pet store.

Later

Garth was helping out one of the consumers when lighting struck lighting up the whole sky. The power flickered Garth remembered Roy saying that it was going to be a storm Garth looked over at the clock it was 3:45. Garth cheeked the customer out then ran to the back of the store.

The mangier looked up from some papers "you might want to had home this is going to be a bad storm."

Garth smiled "That is what I was getting ready to do"

The mangier smiled back "one thing before you go can you close up for me?"

"Ya I will" Garth said as he put on his coat "Bye, see you in two days"

Garth closed up the shop turned off the lights. At that moment Garth had remembered that he was going to bringing back pizza. Garth thought '_there is a pizza place that is not to far from were I am_.' When he opened the back door it was raining really hard. "Shit bad part to a motorbike is when it rains" he had said to himself. Garth quickly undid his motorbike put on his helmet started his bike up.

As he was heading to the pizza place he was stopped by a red light. He hated being stopped by a red light when there was no one coming in any of the directions. He sat there for a second he glanced a round when some thing in the ally cot his attention. He looked back at the red light there was no on-coming cars. He turned his attention back at the ally there was someone in the ally. Garth moved his motorbike out of the street and set it in the ally way. He walked over to the ally even though the rain was coming down really hard he could still hear a faint sound of a wimpier.

Garth walked over to it "Hay is some one there?" there was no reply but there was movement, the rain was making it hard to see but there was a glimpse of dark purple. Garth moved over to see if he could see any better, the slight movement that Garth made, made who ever it was move back

Garth bit his bottom lip "its ok, I am not going to hurt you" Garth move slowly closer when he was close enough he gently reached out his hand "come on it is ok" he looked for movement none was visible. When he saw some movement it mad him realize it was a girl and a very week one. He finely reached and gently grabbed her arm, she struggle a little but she did not have enough strength to put up a fight. He weighted until she settled down then pulled her to him.

"Hay it is ok, I promises I am not going to hurt you" Garth pulled back the hood that covered the girls face. "Omy gosh Raven!" she had not responded to her name which scared Garth she should have responded to it. He looked at her she was not moving he waked over to his motorbike "good thing I learn to ride with one hand." He held on to Raven looking at the street whispered to her _"you are going to be ok I promises" _

Roy was watching TV he glanced over at the clock then looked outside as lighting lit up the sky "Man, were is Garth it is not like him to be late?" Roy said us he went back to watching TV.

When Roy heard the motorbike he jumped off the couch "all right it is about time" Roy open the door "hay your la…"

Garth cutting Roy off "Roy get some warm water!"

Roy looked at Garth but when he saw Garth was caring someone he did what Garth had said.

Garth quickly got Raven to the bed room then looked up at Roy as he came in

"here is the water... no way, Raven"

Garth knotted "and she is not responding to any thing I do I have been trying to wake her up the whole way here." Garth voice had worry in it

Roy felt her forehead "she is burning up and she need new closes those are all wet."

Garth let Roy holed her as he ran over to the closet "get those closes off her" Garth yelled back to Roy

Roy looked at Raven gently lifted her up; he took off her shirt and her pants.

Garth came back holding one of his shirts "here put this on her it should fit like a nightgown" he said as he handed it to Roy

Roy pulled the shirt over her head then lad her back in the bed. Roy finally looked at Garth were did you fine her?"

"In an ally on my way to pick up pizza" Garth said as he made his way to the bathroom opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a thermometer "lets see what her temperature is" Garth walked back over to the bed, opened her moth only far enough to placed the thermometer in. when it beeped Garth pulled it out, it read 105.6°F

"so what is her temp?"

"105.6"

Roy's eyes got big "that's high"

Both Roy and Garth stayed quiet for a wile Roy finely broke the silences "come on she will probably sleep for a wile"

Both of them heeded out of the room. As Garth left he cracked the door so if she did wake up they would know. Roy was sitting on the couch when Garth went over and curled up with him. Garth looked up at Roy "watts wrong, you looked upset"

"I am not just thinking, how do you think she will respond to me and you."

Now Garth looked puzzled "what do you mean?"

"You know, you and me as in we are together" Roy said slightly blushing looking away from Garth

Garth smiled "I am not sure how Raven will take it, all we can do is wait and see" Garth was quiet for a second it had been a hard road for Roy and him. It was not until the last pass year that they both found out that they liked each other. One good part there was still two bed rooms. Garth was brought out of his thoughts by Roy's stomach growling.

"Ok fish stick you for got the pizza" Roy said playfully "looks' like you're cooking"

Garth got off the couch "ok we have to chose between spaghetti with salad or spaghetti with on salad, which one would you like today" he was being just as playful as Roy

"I will have spaghetti with salad go light on the meatballs"

"It will be done in one hour"

"One hour Sir that is unacceptable that will tack to long I will help make it faster I will do the salad" Roy's voice then changed in to a very fast voice "I bet I finish before you" he said as he ran to the kitchen.

Less then 45 mines both boys were eating dinner, Roy had notes that Garth keep looking at the room Raven was sleeping in wile they had made dinner "she is going to be ok"

"What, o ya I know" Garth passed "she just scarred me when she would not respond to me in the ally or here."

Nether of them said any thing for wile Garth looked up at the clock "man it is already 10:19"

Roy looked over at the clock "ok I will do the dishes you go get some sheets on the other bed"

Garth knotted in agreement

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok if you like the story you like the story if not o well. I am not promising that I will update this story but I mite so

Well I am sure you can tell so far that this is going to be a Speedy/Raven/Aqualad story. I do not care if you do not like the parting for some reason though I like the parting. If you do like the parting then cool, glade you like it.

Read if you like


End file.
